warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Efeuwolke. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 12:30, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Spitzname? Hallo :D Ich bins, und wollte fragen ob ich dich Efeu nennen kann? So als Spitzname? PS: Du kannst mich Lovely nennen :) LG, deine 14:40, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Eufeuchen(?) Hi Eufeuchen! Darf ich dich so nennen? Ich nenn hier alle meine Freunde mit Chen am ende(unötieges Gelaber..^^)! Ich freu mich das du jetzt hier bist! Ich mal die Bilder für dich gerne^^! Guck doch auf meine Seite, dort stehen die angaben^^ LG und AL deine liebe Shadow Klar kannst du mich Shadow nennen :D Ach ja, auf der Diskussionseite ist es besser, wenn du mit vier Tilden deine Unterschrift setzt ;) Mache einfach vier Tilden (~) Mit AltGr AL, deine 15:10, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Eine Frage... Hi^^ Erst einmal Willkommen im Wiki! :) Nun zu deiner Frage^^ Das macht nichts^^ Solche Bilder zu machen kann man auch lernen ;) Als ich mich angemeldet habe wusste ich auch nicht wie soetwas geht^^ Ich denke, wenn du User ganz nett fragst, gibt es bestimmt welche, die für dich Bilder machen. Der einfachere und wie ich finde, bessere Weg ist es, das Bilder malen zu lernen^^ Es ist einfach nur eine Sache der Übung. Am besten geht es mit Malprogrammen wie GIMP. GIMP ist kostenlos und müsstest du dir nur runterladen. Sonst könntest die auch Paint verwenden, wobei du hier kein Shading machen könntest. Alles hat so seine Vor- und Nachteile... Aber an irgendwas gewöhnt man sich dann. Also wie gesagt, ich finde GIMP da am besten^^ Wenn du dirch für den zweiten Weg entscheidest kann ich dir, noch bestimmte Seiten verlinken, die dir helfen könnten ;) Achso, ich wollte dich bitten, noch mit ~~~~ zu unterschreiben. So ist auch gleich auf deine Benutzerseite und Diskussionsseite verlinkt und man muss dich nicht suchen. Außerdem brauchst du deinen Namen dann nicht so schreiben^^ LG 15:52, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re:Hilfe! Du musst da drauf klicken, dann wird das Bild angezeigt^^ LG und AL Nein nicht so... Nein, ich meinte Klick auf das Fragezeichen! Dann kommt das Bild im Großformat, zumindest bei mir^^ LG und AL deine Re^^ Hi^^ Das mit der Unterschrift muss nur sein, damit man die Benutzer leichter findet ;) Erstmal möchte ich nur sagen, dass Freundschaft Zeit braucht^^ Daher finde ich solche Frage, wie "Wollen wir Freunde sein?" etwas unpassend. Ich meine, die Freunde, die du im richtigem Leben hast, kennst du bestimmt auch schon länger als einen Tag, oder?^^ Wobei ich anmerken muss, dass ich meine Freunde nicht gerne zähle. Ich kann lediglich sagen, dass ich welche habe, die mir extrem wichtig sind und welche, die mir nicht ganz so extrem wichtig sind. Und Internetfreundschaft ist wieder etwas ganz anderes. Nun zur Antwort: Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich als Freundin sehen, aber ich werde dich nicht zu meinen engsten Freunden zählen, da dies mehr Zeit braucht als einen Tag^^ Das ist eine Standartnachricht, die von Wikia automatisch kommt^^ Damit habe ich fast nichts zu tun ;) Weder kannst du den löschen, noch musst du den löschen ;) Ist einfach alles sehr automatisch^^ LG 08:12, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Antwort auf deine Frage und noch eine Frage an dich Also ich mach das ja alles am iPad, bald zwar wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, und ich benutze zum malen einen photoEditor und das klappt ganz gut mit Übung. Ich hoffe das war deine frage♡. Und ich wollte fragen ob wir gemeinsam 'ne Geschichte oder ein Spiel machen wollen? LG und AL deine Gemeinsame Geschichte Ich würde eine Art Prophezeiung machen in der es sich vll. Um das besondere Blut der beiden hauptcharakter(fände ich am simpelsten wenn es zwei gibt) oder sie müssen alle Clans zu einem großen machen, hätte schon viele Vorteile ein großer Clan...^^ LG und AL deine Ich find das gut^^ Ich find die beiden, kätzinnen, sollten vll. Mit der Prophezeiung geboren sein, erfahren es dann aber erst als Schüler(ich würde sagen das es Schüler sind da 1) es schwieriger wird alle dazu zu überreden da fast niemand auf einen jungen schüler hört und 2)erleben schüler immer so viel^^). Und dann könnte sich die eine ja in einen Kater aus einem anderen Clan verlieben... Gleich bist du zu mit Ideen^^ ich schreib auch an zwei Geschichten! wird schon nicht so schlimm^^ LG und AL deine Ja!!! Ja Souper Idee! Wie weit bist du mit den Büchern...? Ich würde gerne die Sicht von Eispfote übernehmen und ich würde statt Schwarze Flecken, Schwarze Vorderpfoten und schweifspitze machen^^ LG und AL deine Verbesserung der Prophezeiung Meinetwegen kannst du ab und zu auch Eispfote schreiben. Soll der Prolog 'ne Besprechung vom SternenClan sein oder die Geburt von den beiden? Und hier ist noch ein Verbesserung der Prophezeiung damit das deutlicher wird: '' Sonne und eis werden die Clans zusammenbringen und für Frieden sorgen. Doch das Eis wird einen Sturm mit sich tragen!'' Ich hab 'ne Idee für einen Namen doch der ist ziemlich lang: Prophezeiung der Sonne und des Eises LG und AL deine Re: Siggi Hey^^ Also vielleicht solltest du dich vorher noch ein bisschen im Wiki einbringen. Ich werde dir aber aufjedenfall eine machen^^ Aber wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Jahr ;) Im Moment bin ich etwas mit meinen Sachen beschäftigt :s Hier findest du eine Erklärung zum Einfügen einer Signatur^^ LG 14:08, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Name fürs Buch Das sollte ein Vorschlag für den Namen des Buches sein. Und Prophis haben keine Namen^^ wie wärs für das Buch sonne und eis!, ne Scherz können wir es auch gleich Feuer und Eis nennen^^ LG und AL deine Re:Name Wie wärs mit(tiger hat mich erschreckt!) Vereinigung der Clans? Ich würde vll. vier Clans machen und jeder darf zwei Clannamen entscheiden? LG und AL deine ， Antworten Neue Seiten machst so: Oben ist ein weißes Kästchen(nicht'da wo man sich auch anmeldet!) wo ''mitmachen drauf steht. Da klickst du drauf, dann auf Seite hinzufügen/erstellen(weiß ich gerade nicht). Dann suchst du dir aus ob formatiert oder weiß und gibst dann oben den Namen der Seite ein. Danach klickst du auf Seite erstellen und kannst dort munter schreiben^^ NachtClan und LichtClan ist okay^^ meine heilen dann BlitzClan und WolkenClan^^ inordnung? Ja, ich mach alles am iPad bald wahrscheinlich aber am Laptop^^ LG und AL wünscht dir deine Hi Natürlich darfst du mich so nennen! Ich fänd es schön, wenn wir freunde wären. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:16, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Also... *Ich würde sagen die beiden Hauptcharaktere leben im WolkenClan und Sturmpfote im LichtClan. *SternenClan ist okay^^ sonst verschreiben wir und noch und nennen den Anführer, z.b. Wellenmond, der glaube an den MondClan, Wellenstern^^ *ich schreibe den Prolog später. *Hierarchie... Die, die schneller ist? *Die Geschichte heißt jetzt Vereinigung der Clans, oder? LG und AL deine Igelblatt? Also ich find Igelblatt klingt ein bisschen merkwürdig, nicht persönlich nehmen! Wie wärs mit igelherz oder igelstachel? LG und AL deine Nee Ne, sonnenfrost ist schön! Nelkenhauch ist ein schöner name^^ LG und AL wünscht dir Antworten Tannenstern ist gut^^ du kannst das erste Kapitel schreiben! ich schreib ja schon den prolog^^ hast du die Hierachie schon erstellt? Und erst morgen beginnt das neue jahr^^ LG und AL deine Juten Tach Vielleicht gern, ich kenne dich aber nicht so gut wie ich Flocke kenne. Wir können mal was hier gerne zusammen machen, wenn du willst. Aber heute Nacht um 00:00:01 ist 2014, also kannst du mir gerne um 00:00:01 eine Nachricht schreiben;) Möge der SternenClan mit dir sein Wasserfell23 P.S.: Komme aus Hessen, deshalb entschuldige manchmal meine Schreibweiße!:) 37.24.146.39 11:56, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hierachie Ich erstell die Seite zur Hierachie schon mal, willst du dir das Aussehen auch ausdenken oder kann ich allen ein Aussehen geben? Mir fällt zwar manchmal nicht so viel ein, aber gerade ist das egal, oder? Ich würde sagen jeder macht die Katzen zu seinen zwei Clans, oder? LG und AL wünscht dir deine Gut dann erstell ich die jetzt, zu den Katzen dessen Aussehen ich nicht weiß, lass ich dahinter einfach frei und du kannst dann Aussehen dahinter schreiben, ja? LG Vereinigung der Clans, Hierarchie Wie da oben schon steht^^ LG Flocke Oh, SternenClan, was ist da passiert??? Ich hab da nur was hinzugefügt (eine Kategorie), aber '''niemals, ich wiederhole, niemals, hingeschrieben, dass ich sie gelöscht habe! Ich versuche mal herauszufinden, wer dass gemacht hat! Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:30, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Okay Ich hab ihm auch gerade (nicht so nett), geschrieben. Ich hoffe, wir können das mit mir ausschließen, dass ich es war. (Puh, endlich ist das geklärt, ich war's ((zum Glück)) nicht!) Viele LG Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:38, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Nein... Nein, leider weiß ich das nicht. Aber ich versuche mal, es wiederzubeschaffen, dass bin ich dir schuldig. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:44, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Seite ._. Hey :( Ich hab gesehen das die Hierarchie zu deinem und Flocki's Buch gelöscht wurde :'( Du kannst ja mal einem Admin Bescheid geben, Daisy ist zum Beispiel einer. Ich glaube die können Seiten wiederherstellen :) Viel Glück noch mit dem Wiederaufbau, deine 14:46, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Mir auch! Ja! Ich dachte mir müssen das alles neu schreiben! Aber ich denke der Nutzer hat nicht nur was gegen aschenwolke, warum ausgerechnet unsere Seite? Vll. Hat er auch was gegen uns! LG und AL und beten wir zum SternenClan, das dies nicht mehr passiert Gleichfalls! Also, ich bleibe noch bis um 5 Uhr auf!! (Ich feier mit meinen Freunden! Paarty!!) Ich wünsch dir auch ein frohes Neues Jahr im Voraus und guten Rutsch! PS: Ja, ich hab die Seite wieder erstellt. War ganz einfach. Weiß nur nicht, wie. :D Viele liebe Grüßé Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 15:09, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Puh! Hey^^ Ich habe nur den Formatierungskram wieder gerichtet^^ Aber bleib ganz ruhig... Und sag das bitte auch den anderen Beteiligten, ok? #Nur ein Admin (oder alles was höher ist) kann Seiten löschen. #Richtig gelöschte Seiten können wiederhergestellt werden. Folglich hättet ihr nicht so einen Wirbel machen müssen, denn man hätte die Version einfach rückgängig machen können. Es war alles nur halb so schlimm^^ Falls soetwas nochmal passiert und ihr nicht wisst, was ihr tun sollt. Sagt als erstes einem Admin bescheid. Ein Admin kann in den meisten Fällen soetwas am besten lösen^^ Alternativ könntet ihr auch einen erfahrenen User fragen. Aber aufjedenfall einen Admin anschreiben, am besten mehrere. So habt ihr am besten die Chance, das Problem möglichst schnell zu lösen. Außerdem, wenn ihr die Person schon anschreibt: Bitte weder Drohungen dahin schreiben, noch andere beleidigende oder unfreundliche Dinge. Auch wenn der Nutzer unfreundlich zu euch war, bitte immer noch mit angemessenen Ton miteinander kommunizieren. Sonst seid ihr nicht besser als diese Person selbst ;) Dir auch ein fröhliches neues Jahr ;) LG 15:10, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bei mir nicht Bei mir noch nicht, wir leben aber auch abgeschieden von der Stadt^^ LG und AL deine Minuten :D Okay, jetzt sind es noch 2 Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr <3 Guten Rutsch <33 & Bleib so wie du bist!! Hdl du bist eine tolle FReundin :D LG und AL, deine 22:58, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Neujahr! Frohes neues Jahr cloudchen^^ tiger wird vor den Böllern unter meiner Decke versteckt ;D Hdl deine Happy new Year! Hallo Efeuwolke! Ich weiß nicht ob du mich überhaupt kennst, aber ich heiße Löwenflamme und wollte mich wegen dem Kommentar unter meiner Geschichte Bedanken. Also DANKESCHÖN deine Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Diskussion) Hi :) Ich finde dich auch sehr nett. Du bist auch neu hier? Schön dann bin ich nicht die einzige neue hier von der ich weiss. Seit wann bist du dabei? Ich bin seit gestern Mittag hier :D Welcher Clan bist du? Ich bin Frostclan oder wenn nur von den 4 Clans Donner- oder Flussclan. Ich könnte mir auch Windclan vorstellen aber niemals Schattenclan. Schreib mal Zurück LG Lichtschein (Diskussion) 14:13, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) NEIN! Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Ich war bei einer Freundin! LG und AL deine Geschichte Ich schreibe jetzt mal unsere Geschichte :P LG und hdgl deine Schneesonne In Ordnung ändere ich^^ LG und AL deine JA Ja, super Idee und felspfote ist dann auch in sie verliebt und die beiden kloppen sich! Felspfote sollte felssturz heißen, ja? Wie findest du minzherz? Eispfote heißt dann Eisherz oder Eisblitz, inordnung? LG und AL deine junge? Sollen die dann auch junge haben? Ich würde auch sagen das Sonnenpfote dann ruhiger wird. Sry das ich erst jetzt antworte, war im Zoo^^ LG und AL wünscht dir deine sry Sry, ich achte drauf! Ich kannte den letzten Heiler noch nicht und hab deswegen gemacht das sie nicht kommen konnte... LG und AL deine Avatar Danke, das Bild hab ich selbst gemalt, bis auf die Vorlage, die ist aus dem WaCa-Wiki. Flocke habe ich auch ein Bild gemalt, sie hat es auch als Avater (: Das Bild soll eigentlich niemand besonderen Zeigen, hatte halt gerade Lust. Mein Wiki heißt: WarriorCats/Rollenspiel Wiki, auf meinem Profil bei "Beliebteste Wikis" steht es auch :3 AL, deine 12:58, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Happy new Year! (nachträglich) Frohes neues Jahr nachträglich! Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät, aber immerhin, zumindest wollt ich dir'n schönes, neues Jahr wünschen! thumb|300px|Die Katze ist frei erfunden. ^^ Re (auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was Re bedeutet. ^^) Okay! ^^ Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:33, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) meow Ja können wir :) Hast du auch Katzen? (Moosherz (Diskussion) 13:45, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Achso Achso schade. Ich find eure Geschichte voll cool habt ihr oder du noch mehr? ^^ (Moosherz (Diskussion) 13:56, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Sry, das ich erst jetzt antworte.. Ich war bei einer Freundin, das Kapitel ist cool. Ich kann allerdings erst morgen schreiben... LG und AL wünscht dir deine ja, flügel^^ Was dagegen? Dieb nerv ich schon, weil ich immer wieder ein neues Siggi will! Schule fängt bei mir erst morgen an^^ ich fand Flügel schöner^^ LG und AL deine Nächstes Kapitel? Ich wollte fragen wann du das nächste Kapitel unserer Geschichte schreibst? LG und AL wünscht dir deine Du scheinst ja gerade viel zeit zu haben, kannst du dann das nächste Kapitel schreiben? LG und AL deine ups... Sry, ich kann mir halt nicht so gut vorstellen wie es mit Hausaufgaben ist! Ich geh halt auf eine Realschule und hab keine Hausaufgaben, dafür aber länger. LG und AL wünscht dir, mit dem hoffen das ich dich nicht hetzte, deine <3 Ja^^ Jaaaa, ich bin eine Kätzin, merkt man das nicht? Ich hab jetzt angefangen das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben^^ LG und AL deine Kannst du schon^^ Ja, du kannst schon mit dem 9. Kapitel beginnen^^ Sonnenpfote könnte ja Eispfote von Hagelpfote und so erzählen, und Eispfote versucht dann sie zu verkuppeln! LG und AL deine IDA!!! Ich dich auch! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️AL und LG wünscht dir deine ich Versuchs Ja, man Kann einen seitennamen Wechseln. Ich kenn mich mit charakterboxen selbst noch nicht so gut aus, aber ich Versuchs. LG und AL deine Sonnefrost^^ Schon erledigt ;) Hier, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir ^^thumb|Ŝonnenfrost LG und AL, deine 13:49, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja Ja, ich mach das auch mal^^ LG und AL deine Das ist schade Schade das du mich aus deiner Freundesliste entfernt hast, schade!!!:( irgendwen Ich hab gerade Nelkenhauch gemacht. Vlt. Machst du jetzt Flammenherz? Und dann irgendwie, wenn eine Katze doppelt Auftritt können wir sie ja löschen lassen. Und das mit ihm war Eig. so: ich sollte ihm ein Bild malen, hat er ,nach nem Monat oder so, eine Veränderung gewünscht. Als ich sagte das es etwas dauern wird hat er Curly und Brokechen wegen ihren Bildern gelobt und dann hat er jetzt von Brokechen ein Bild malen lassen...! LG und AL wünscht dir deine Schon Ok Is schon in Ordnung, willst du bei mir stehen bleiben als Freund oder nicht? ups... Ups, ich Hab's verwechselt... Von mir aus, ich erstell dann auch ein paar Charaktere! LG und AL deine Re Chat Hi, Efeu! Ich kann zwar in den Chat, aber irgendwie kann ich nix wirklich schreiben... Ich verfluch hiermit die Leistung meines Laptops! Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 18:55, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Siggi? Ich wollte eigentlich nur warten, bis du dich ein wenig mehr beteiligt hast^^ Siggi gibt es dann irgendwann im Laufe der folgenden Woche^^ Schulstress und so ;) LG 20:05, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild ok, kann ich machen, aber das könnte länger dauern, da mein Pc kaputt ist und ich gerade von meinem Handy schreibe. Aber ich sollte es diese Woche noch schaffen ;). Ich hoffe du verstehst das! AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:01, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Charaktere/Clans Nein, tut mir leid, hab noch keine. Will eventuell noch einen Charakter mit meinem Namen machen aber bei Clans fällt mir nichts ein! Wasserfell23 P.S.: Hör mir bloß mit Gott auf(ich bin nicht gläubig)!! Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 13:25, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich Es wird auf jedem Fall eine Geschichte dazu geben aber bin noch am Überlegen und die Geschichte zu einem Charakter wird viele Sachen aus meinem Leben enthalten, oder findest du das weniger gut?! Möge der SternenClan über dich wachen! Antwort auf deine Frage Ich hoffe es hilft dir weiter(*hust* Mein Siggi *hust*) :) P.S.: Die Geschichte wird am Wochenende kommen und das Eisam bezieht sich nur auf eine Freundin!! Gimp Ja, ich mache sie mit Gimp^^ früher habe ich sie mit KolourPaint gemacht, aber Gimp funktioniert besser. Ach ja, cool, dass du einen eigenen Computer bekommst :D Ich hab letztes Jahr einen Laptop bekommen^^ LG und AL, deine 17:26, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ein Bildi für dichi^-^ Hi Efeuchen, ich hab dir ein Bildchen gemalt^-^ es passt auch zu unserer Geschichte! I Hope You like it( and i Hope You like englisch)! thumb|Nelkenhauch, Sonnenjunges und Eisjunges*-* LG und AL wünscht dir deine Cool Cool. Und danke(wie in Japan verbeug). Ich hab auch so ein altes Ding, was nicht richtig funktioniert... Deswegen mach ich den Großteil am iPad. Schreibst du mal das nächste Kapitel? LG und AL deine Gern Gerne und kein Problem. Ich werde wahrscheinlich die Geschichte Wasserfell's Geschichte(by Water) nennen, habe noch nicht eine so genau Vorstellung, also wundere dich nicht wenn es etwas länger dauert! Tannenstern Ich hoffe, dass es die richtige Vorlage war... AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:21, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC)thumb Hi Brauchst du noch 'ne Siggi? Ich kann dir eine machen. Wenn nicht auch OK. Sorry, ich schreibe gerade an einer neuen Geschichte und komme mit Licht in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich voran :(. Aber es lohnt sich sie zu lesen, das wird völlig verrückt. Jedenfalls finde ich dich irgendwie nett und wollt dich mal anschreiben. Hoffe du schreibst zurück, PS: Kann ich dich Ivy nennen? Siggi So, habe es jetzt endlich geschafft^^ Wollte schon am Donnerstag fertig sein, aber meine Französischlehrerin wollte nicht, also deine Siggi: Bei Änderungswünschen einfach mich oder einen anderen User mit dem Können anschreiben ;) LG 16:34, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ivy Ja, du kannst mich gerne Lion nennen tut jeder <3. Kleiner Tip: Wenn du willst, dass deine Siggi richtig angezeigt wird, benutze anstatt { {subst:Nosubst|User:Efeuwolke/Sig} } | [ [User:Efeuwolke|Efeuwolke} } PS: Du musst die Leerzeichen rausnehmen, und zwar alle :) LG, deine 13:49, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) du kannst es auch so machen: Benutzer : Efeuwolke / Sig ohne Leerzeichen und mit Klammern ( Hoffe konnte helfen, Ja^^ Ja, wirklich alle :D LG und AL, deine 13:54, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Gern Ich würd gern deine Freundin sein, Ivy. Sorry ich war zwischendurch weg. Freut mich, dass du's hinbekommen hast. PS: Deine Siggi sieht schön aus <3 Wie ihr immer zu sagen pflegt: LG und AL, deine Jip Anstatt mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben musst du immer mit Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Sig unterschreiben (natürlich mit diesen ( SN= Hi, Ivy. Es wäre besser wenn mich nur einer Flame nennt, da ich sonst durcheinander komme, außerdem war es Fallens Name. Blaze hingegen ist ein toller Einfall. Wäre schön, wenn du mich so nennst, LG und AL, Re: hi hallo :3 Ein Bewunderer, okeee :D Mal was anderes |D Sry, dass es etwas spät kommt, aber ich bin letzterzeit nicht mehr sooo oft on, also ... xD ~ 21:06, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re :D Ja, es ist meiner XD I know, sie ist wirklich sweet *-* XD und sorry, dass ich WIEDER so spät antworte hab neuerdings so wenig zeit xD lg ~ 18:41, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Efeuchen<3 Dir auch, liebe Efeuchen<3 aber in der liebe hatte ich noch nie Glück... Der Valentinstag ist für mich auch nur ein normaler Tag für mich... LG und AL deine Hi Wie findest du meine neue Siggi Ivychen? GLG und AL deine, 21:44, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Gut... Was meinst du genau mit "verlinken"? GLG und AL, deine 18:09, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Gut... (RE: RE=Return) naja man schreibt zu der Siggi: , Bei der Disk: [[Benutzer Diskussion:(benutzer Name)|, ganz einfach. GLG und AL, 18:14, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE:PS: Ich hab bei der Vorlage einfach das rechte (Katzensicht) Vorderbein wegradiert und ein Junges dazu gemalt^^ Deine Frage Hey zu deiner Frage bei Federflug :) Was meintest du damit ob ich mit Crow zusammen arbeite? Weil ich Lichtschein heiße? Falls ja, Crow ist mein Spitzname :) [[Benutzer:Lichtschein|Lichtschein 22:59, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Antworten ^^ 1. Ja, GIMP ist ziemlich kompliziert... Ich musste mich da auch i-wie allein durchkämpfen... :/ 2. Eig. müsstest du nur auf die Farbpalette klicken, dann kommt da ein neues Fenster auf. Da sind dann so ziemlich klein ich glaub 5 (?) Symbole, da wählst du eins aus (egal welches) und stellst die Farbe ein. Wähle einfach das aus, was du am besten findest. 3. Dein Screenshoot funktioniert nicht...? Wenn du heut schon nen' Screenshoot gemacht hast, kontrollier am besten, ob da irgendwo noch ein Fenster geöffnet ist, wo i-was mit "Bildschirmfoto" drin steht. Falls das so ist, schließ das Fenster und mach erneut den Screenshoot :) AL, deine 16:43, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow, cool :D Ich werd sie bestimmt mal anschreiben... Magst du Animes auch? :o LG, deine 16:52, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Verlinkt? Was meinst du mit verlinkt... Und wieso auf Lovely Shadows Disk? :/ Komisch, muss ich mal ändern :o LG, deine verwirrte 18:18, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Eure Geschichte Nein, die Geschichte kannte ich noch nicht, danke! Ich les die mir bestimmt mal durch. Ich zeichne übrigens mit Gimp; und du? Ach, und schön dass meine Geschichte dir gefällt! Ich hab ja (wie du bestimmt weißt =)) schon den zweiten Teil angefangen! Und wegen deiner Frage: klar, ich fänds cool wenn wir Freunde sein könnten!!!!!!! ;) LLLLG Smiley Re :D Ich male mit Gimp :3 Ja ich schreibe gerade an Gefährliche Liebe :D Ps: Ja wir können Freundis sein :3 Pps: Ja wenn ich dich Ivy nennen darf :D 14:39, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ivy ich bin männlich xD 07:42, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Is ja nicht schlimm ^^ 15:06, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Klar :D Hey Efeu (darf ich dich so nennen?), das mit dem Namen Light ist okay, ich wurde noch nie so genannt aber, alles hat einen Anfang. Klar können wir Freunde sein! Ich mag dich, du kommst mit nett vor. Und danke für deine Sorge, aber ich hatte gerade eine erneute Schrebblockade und musste den Kopf frei kriegen, weit weit weg von meinem Laptop :D Zu den Vorlagen bei Bachschimmer: Ich würde diese Vorlagen auch gerne wissen woher ich sie hatte allerdings kann ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern :( Ps: Du hattest deine Hilfe angeboten: Du könntest mir nicht zufällig erklären wie man seine Signatur ändert? Lichtschein (Diskussion) 16:20, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Katzen Hi Efeuchen^^ ich hab schon Stachelschweif und Flammensturm erstellt. Mach gleich mit Mondlicht, Braunfuß und anderen Kriegern weiter^^ Schreibst du bald das nächste Kapitel? Lg und Al deine Mondlicht und Stachelschweif Ich hatte die Idee das wir zu den beiden schreiben^^ es sollte auch ein paar Kapitel aus Braunfuß Sicht geben^^ außerdem würde ich eine Geschichte danach machen, die einen Krieg gegen ein unbekanntes Tier oder so zeigt und es um Klee-, Abend-, Feder- und Adlerjunges geht machen! wie findest du die Idee? LG und AL deine Kannst du^^ ich würde gerne mal aus der Sicht eines Katers schreiben! Und die Geschichte danach(siehe oben)? Vlt gegen ein Fabelwesen das wir uns ausdenken? Der Name für die Geschichte? Vlt New Life? Nee, weiß ich nicht mehr... Wann wollen wir denn anfangen zu schreiben? Huhu Ja ich bin von Österreich :DD Und ich liebe es ~ Jedenfalls wegen meinem Namen.. öh.. Mein realer Spitzname ist sowiso Tini, und nja jemand hat dann wegen einem Lied, angefangen mich Tiniwini zu nennen und meine beste Freundin vervollständigte es dann und nannte mich Tiniwiniwo~ :DD LG ~ 21:48, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Seehrr spätes Replay Ähh... sorry, das ich so spät dran bin. Natürlich kannst du "Cat-Comedy" umsetzten, ich würde mich drauf freuen! PS: Das mit dem Anime-Malstill wird schon, bei mir hat es auch ewig gedauert. ^^ PPS: Ja, ich male Menschen, ist allerdings verdammt schwer. PPPS: Ich verlier auch die Übersicht. XD Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:09, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Thx!<3 Thank you :* hab ich mir von Lovchen machen lassen^^ den Spruch hab ich von irgend so ner Website.. Hihi^^ meine neusten artikel hab ich auch immer vorgeschrieben! kopiert und dann die Seite erstellt :b ach, wenn ich spät antwortete: Sry, war auf Klassenfahrt! Lg und al wünscht dir Na, geht so :/ Nun ja, Klassenfahrt ging ja so.. :/ wir sind an dem Geburtstag meines großen Bruders losgefahren :// Mangastil zeichnen mach ich auch manchmal und bin halbwegs gut darin :) Lg und al deine PS: klar, ganz bestimmt macht sie das!^^ Dankiiii :*** Danki! Ja, schon :* Ich hab noch ne Idee für unsere Geschichte: wie wärs damit das Sonnenfrost erst Sonnenwolke heißen sollte, sie aber nach ihrer Schwester benannt werden wollte. LG und AL deine *-*' Aww, danke <3 Du musst dich dafür nicht "schämen", es ist voll niedlich *Q* Ich habe momentan aber wenig Zeit, kann dir also leider kein Bild malen ._. Bestimmt komme ich bald dazu (: HDL, 16:03, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ReBild Danke für das Bild! Es sieht echt cool aus! :3 Ich wollte dir eh grade schreiben, da kam die Nachricht. XD Ich hatte da nähmlich mal so ne Idee für eine Geschichte, in der wir (die angemeldeten Wikia-Nutzer) ein eigener Clan sind. Ich weiß, die Idee ist hirnrissig und wird bestimmt nicht hinhauen. XD Schreib mir trotzdem, was du von dieser komischen Idee hältst. (Wird das so geschrieben? O_O) Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 11:35, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ReReGeschichte Ja, ich meinte nur Bestimmte, nähmlich dich, Lovely, Flocke, Curly und ein paar Andere kannst du sonst vorschlagen. :D Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 11:52, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danki Hallo Ivychen! Danke für das schöne Bildchen. Ich hab vor eine Seite mit dem Namen Tupfenröte zu machen. Sie war vorher im BlutClan und ich schenke dir ihre BlutClan-Edition als Bild. Kannst du auch verwenden, wo du willst. Ich male mit Paint; du auch? thumb|Für dich <33 Danke für das Bildchen. Wie schon gesagt, wird das Bild wahrscheinlich bald auf einer Seite sein, doch du kannst es auch benutzen <3 LG, deine 18:20, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *-* Danke <33 Warum kommst du nicht mehr so oft on? ;_; AAL, 17:03, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hä? Was meinst du? Das ich zu viele Bilder hochladen xD? Das Bild von Eisherz ist soooo schön! LG deine Ach, ich hab das nächste Kapitel gelesen, kann deiner Vorstellung über den nächsten Abschnitt nicht folgen, soll sie Eispfote und Sturmpfote zusammen sehen? LG deine Bild <3 Oh, danke danke danke danke!!!!!!! Das ist total süß von dir und sieht auch cool aus :) Hier ist auch ein Bild zurück!!!!! Datei:Bild_für_Ivy.png Nochmal danke!!! <3 Danke für den Hinweis :) Und cool, dass du ein neues Programm hast :) GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHLG Smiley!!!!!! :) Re :3 Natürlich können wir Freunde sein :D! L.g 12:02, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hii ^-^ Hi Ivy (kann ich dich so nenen???)!!!!!!!!!!! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie's dir so geht :) Übrigens hab ich eine neue Siggi =D [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Ach mir gehts auch gut :) Danke für Alles!! :) Und ich find deine auch cool (der Spruch ist echt cool bei dir :) ) GGGGGGLHG und AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] hi Efeuwolke, ich glaube kaum, dass du mich kennst, aber scheiß drauf! xD ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass The Fox (what does the fox say) von Ylvis ist. xD ich wollte noch was sagen, jetzt habe ich es wieder vergessen -_- passiert mir häufig xD naja, egal.... lg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 15:27, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC)